


On A Timer

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera and Sabine finally have the Ghost to themselves, and Hera knows<i> exactly</i> how she plans to spend her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Women Of Star Wars Bingo](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/8520.html), prompt "Hera Syndulla/Sabine Wren", for the [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Challenge](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html), for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=5962#cmt5962) "Hera/Sabine, hurried before-everyone-comes-back sex. While the boys are away, these two will play".

Zeb and Ezra are already halfway down the ramp, half-racing and half-brawling. Chopper trundles after them, beeping a series of creative insults. Kanan moves at a more sedate pace. A _glacial_ pace, even. He’s stopped to recheck the shopping list at least three times, and now he’s counting out their credits. Again.

Hera watches, trying not to let the tic throbbing in her jaw appear too obvious.

“You know, I’m sure those three would be fine to get the supplies on their own,” Kanan comments oh-so-casually, quirking an eyebrow at her, and if Hera didn’t already know he was doing this on purpose, now she’d be _certain_ of it.

“Probably best you go with them, dear,” she replies steadily, putting a little sardonic stress on that last word even as she keeps her expression carefully neutral. “You know how much trouble they can get into.”

Kanan shrugs as if he’s considering her words, and Hera swears even the lift of his shoulders is deliberately slow.

“True,” he admits, tapping a finger to his chin. “I should probably check the shopping list again.”

Hera grits her teeth. “I’m pretty sure you’ve got it memorised by now.”

The smirk Kanan’s been doing an excellent job of hiding finally shows itself, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

“Would you _go_ already?” Hera grumbles.

Kanan’s smirk graduates into a full smile. “Sure, sure. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of your ‘ _stress relief_ ’.” His smug grin falls away at a crash from outside the Ghost, where Ezra’s now sprawled on the ground, Chopper’s on his side, and Zeb’s cackling at them both. Kanan sighs and shoots Hera a pointed look. “You _owe_ me.”

Hera pats his arm kindly. “I know. Now get out of here or I’ll kick you off my ship and leave you with them for the entire afternoon!”

Kanan laughs and heads out at last, throwing a wave over his shoulder that’s not directed at Hera but instead at the raised walkway behind her. Sabine drops down from that exact spot on the walkway almost as soon as Kanan’s feet leave the ramp - Hera hadn’t realised she was there, but then she’s no Jedi.

“I thought they’d _never_ leave,” Sabine says, shaking her head affectionately.

Hera shuts the Ghost’s hatch and heads deeper into the ship, Sabine following behind her. 

“How long do you think Kanan can keep them occupied for?” Sabine asks.

Hera bites her lower lip. “It’s more of a case of ‘how long do we have before they attract the Empire’s attention by doing something stupid and have to race back to the ship’,” she admits.

Sabine’s fingers touch her wrist gently. “So we should take advantage of the peace while we have it, is what you’re saying?”

Hera can’t help her grin. “That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying.”

She’s got Sabine pushed against the wall in a matter of seconds, one hand in Sabine’s hair and their lips pressed together. Hera moans deeply - she’s been needing this, needing some quality time with just Sabine and the way she feels in Hera’s arms.

Kanan’s right, this _is_ a special kind of stress relief.

She pulls distractedly at Sabine’s belt, flipping the metal aside so she can reach the fly of Sabine’s trousers. Never breaking the kiss, of course, sucking on Sabine’s tongue until she shivers, her fingers flexing against Hera’s back.

When she shoves her hand beneath Sabine’s waistband, Sabine holds on even harder and her groan echoes through the ship’s corridor.

“Already so _wet_ for me,” Hera murmurs, wriggling her hand a little lower so she can cup Sabine’s mound, fingers stroking between her legs. 

Sabine lets out a noise halfway between a laugh and a whimper. “Can’t help it, I was thinking about this the whole time we were waiting for them to leave.” Her head falls back against the wall when Hera’s fingers press up against her cunt, not pushing inside but so close to it that Sabine _whines_. “Thinking about you getting your hands on me, your mouth, please, Hera, I _need_ it.”

Hera quiets her with another kiss, rubbing a gentle circle over Sabine’s clit with her thumb. “You know what _I_ was thinking about?” she purrs, and Sabine’s eyelashes flutter, her hips trying to grind forward into Hera’s touch. “I was thinking about stripping you naked and fucking you over my chair in the cockpit,” she whispers, and when Sabine gasps and rolls her hips, _that’s_ when Hera pushes in with two fingers, opening her up easily.

Sabine’s noises are getting louder and louder, but that’s the beauty of them finally being alone.

“And when we’re done there, I want you in the kitchen next, then the lounge,” Hera murmurs. “I want you in every room on this ship.” She can feel Sabine clenching around her, trembling as she rocks between the wall and the thrust of Hera’s fingers. “Every room I can’t usually have you in, because it’s too risky, because it’d be too easy for the others to find us.” She drags her fingertips along Sabine’s insides, soft and warm and so ready for her. “I want you _everywhere_.”

Sabine’s hips snap forward, her mouth falling open but no sound coming out; Hera strokes her through it as Sabine comes, watching the flush of pleasure spreading across Sabine’s face.

She doesn’t wait until Sabine’s done shaking before she slides her hand out of Sabine’s trousers. They’re on a clock, after all - who knows when the others will be back. 

“That’s one down,” Hera says with a wink. “Cockpit next.”

Sabine grins and heads down the corridor for the front of the ship, stripping clothing as she goes, Hera trailing behind her and enjoying the view. And if she presses herself against Sabine’s bared back, kissing at the nape of her neck and reaching around to palm at her breasts, she can’t be blamed for her hurry to get her hands back on Sabine’s body. 

They’ve only got a limited amount of time for this, after all, and Hera’s damn well going to make the most of it.


End file.
